(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a brake disk in which a friction part and a hub are coupled to each other through a cast-bonding method to improve a coupling force.
(b) Background Art
Brakes are used in vehicles to reduce a speed of a vehicle or bring the vehicle to a stop. Therefore, a braking system is essential in order for a vehicle to operate efficiently. Brakes come in many different forms, e.g., disk brakes, drums, etc. The most common brake in today's vehicles is a disk brake which applies a brake pad to a rotor when the brake is depressed by the driver.
A typical brake disk includes a friction part for generating a braking force through friction with a friction member, and a hub for coupling the brake disk to a vehicle body. However, a gap may be generated between the friction part and the hub or a coupling portion may become damaged, causing noise due to a braking load or an impact from road surface vibration generated while the vehicle is being operated.
Further, in the brake disk, thermal expansion or thermal deformation may be locally generated at the friction portion due to high friction heat generated on a friction surface during a braking operation while reducing braking force. Thus, a disk brake which increases the coupling force between a friction part and a hub, and reduces thermal expansion generated by friction during a braking operation is required.
The items described as the background art are provided just to help understanding of the background of the present invention, and shall not be construed to admit that they correspond to the technologies already known to those skilled in the art to which the present invention pertains.